


Rough and Tumble

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Sexual Content, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a Hobbs in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a Shaw.Or, Lisa tries not to stare but Hattie's the hottest woman on the field.Written for Trope Bingo Round 13 - AU: Sports.





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> It was mentioned in Fast 8 that Luke Hobbs has a sister, and in 'Hobbs & Shaw' we were introduced to "Aunt Lisa" so this fic is based off the assumption they're one and the same.

Lisa tried not to stare at Hattie when they were on the field, performing the Siva Tau and laying down the challenge before the match began, but it was pretty hard to avoid eye contact entirely.  
  
And Hattie must've surely known it because she was standing there in her jersey and shorts, studs grinding into the dirt, staring directly at her without a care in the world. That intense gaze, the way Hattie licked her lips then pressed them together in a determined line, stirred all kinds of curious thoughts. The ones that floated to the forefront of Lisa's brain wondered how many times she'd be able to tackle Hattie and pin her to the ground for the long few exhilarating seconds she was allowed.  
  
The thoughts Lisa had found herself pushing to the back of her mind, however, were the ones guaranteed to become a reality.

* * *

"Spread your legs," Hattie ordered in a low, sultry voice; her lips brushed Lisa's earlobe as she spoke. She'd planted her hands either side of Lisa's head, trapping her in the shower cubicle with a thin plastic curtain being the only thing between them and exposure. "I want to see just how wet you are."  
  
Her mud-stained jersey and shorts had been shoved into the corner of the cubicle, her bra hung over the upright arm of the showerhead, and what remained of her ego clung to her glossy, sticky fingers.  
  
Hattie had walked in on her with one foot pressed against the wall and two fingers shoved as deep inside herself as her arm would allow, thumb working her clit while Lisa tried to put an end to this lingering state of arousal. So, of course, the natural thing for Hattie to do was take control of the situation and turn it into something that could benefit them both.  
  
"Lisa," Hattie said, lifting one hand from the tiled wall. She ran her fingers down the length of Lisa's spine, ending the trail just above the crook of Lisa's perfectly muscled arse. "Did you hear me?"  
  
Yeah, she'd heard her, but the match hadn't ended that long ago. Her emotions were still running hot, leaving Lisa a little more on the needy, bratty side than demure and nice. "How about we just skip the fucking foreplay today."  
  
"Okay. Turn around, spread your legs, and I'll eat you out."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She ran her fingers through her short hair, pushing a few loose strands back out of her face. Lisa nodded, inched her feet apart and leaned back against the wall in anticipation. "Thanks, babe."


End file.
